1942
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: St. Louis Cardinals over New York Yankees (4-1) *All-Star Game, July 6 at Polo Grounds: American League, 3-1 Other champions *Negro League World Series: Kansas City Monarchs over Homestead Grays (4-0) *Negro League Baseball All-Star Game: East, 5-2 *Minor leagues **Northern League: Winnipeg Maroons Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Joe Gordon (AL) - New York Yankees (2B) **Mort Cooper (NL) - St. Louis Cardinals (P) *'The Sporting News Player of the Year Award' **Ted Williams - Boston Red Sox (LF) *'The Sporting News Most Valuable Player Award' **Joe Gordon (AL) - New York Yankees (2B) **Mort Cooper (NL) - St. Louis Cardinals (P) *'The Sporting News Manager of the Year Award' **Billy Southworth - St. Louis Cardinals |} Ted Williams was MLB Triple Crown winner. Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events January-March *March 18 - Jackie Robinson and Nate Moreland request try-outs with the White Sox. Jimmie Dykes later fails to make either an offer. April-June *June 2 - Ted Williams enlists in the United States Navy. July-September *July 19 - Boston Red Sox pitcher Mike Ryba catches both games of a doubleheader against the Cleveland Indians at Fenway Park. *September 11 - Chicago Cubs catcher Paul Gillespie homers in his first major league at bat. In 1945 he will homer in his final major league at bat and become the only player in MLB history to do both. October-December Movies *''The Pride of the Yankees'' Births January-March *January 7 - Jim Lefebvre *January 14 - Dave Campbell *February 4 - [Sparma (d. 1986) *February 8 - Fritz Peterson *February 12 - Pat Dobson (d. 2006) *March 8 - Dick Allen *March 9 - Bert Campaneris *March 12 - Jimmy Wynn *March 24 - Jesus Alou *March 26 - Mel Queen April-June *April 4 - Jim Fregosi *April 7 - Tom Phoebus *April 8 - José Herrera *April 13 - Ike Brown *April 16 - Jim Lonborg *April 18 - Steve Blass *May 12 - Ted Kubiak *May 14 - Tony Pérez *June 1 - Randy Hundley *June 1 - Ken McMullen *June 3 - Duane Josephson July-September *July 4 - Hal Lanier *July 17 - Don Kessinger *July 20 - Mickey Stanley *July 21 - Mike Hegan *August 4 - Angel Bravo *August 4 - Cleon Jones *August 9 - Tommie Agee (d. 2001) *August 29 - Dan Schneider *September 5 - Dave Morehead *September 8 - Steve Hargan *September 21 - Sam McDowell *September 23 - Jim Rooker *September 23 - Woody Woodward *September 28 - Grant Jackson October-December *October 6 - Jerry Grote *October 13 - Bob Bailey *October 18 - Willie Horton *October 22 - Cecil Upshaw (d. 1995) *October 31 - Dave McNally (d. 2002) *November 2- Ron Reed *November 19 - Larry Haney *December 7 - Alex Johnson *December 13 - Ferguson Jenkins *December 23 - Jerry Koosman *December 27 - Byron Browne Deaths *January 22 - Louis Santop, 52, star catcher in the Negro Leagues who was among the sport's earliest home run sluggers *June 26 - Gene Stack, 24, minor league pitcher with the White Sox who was the first player on a major league roster to be drafted for WWII service *July 20 - Herb "Rap" Dixon, 39, All-Star outfielder in the Negro Leagues *December 6 - Amos Rusie, 71, Hall of Fame pitcher who won 245 games by age 27 in a 10-year career (1889-98), mainly with the New York Giants; led NL in ERA twice and in strikeouts five times, twice topping 300; his powerful delivery was major reason for 1893 change in pitching distance from 50 feet to 60 feet 6 inches